


Spartaca and the Vampire

by WarriorOfTheLight



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Gladiator AU, spartaca
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-29 02:47:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6355798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarriorOfTheLight/pseuds/WarriorOfTheLight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small one-shot of a 'what if'...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spartaca and the Vampire

Carmilla was a little apprehensive at the idea of sparring with Laura. It wasn’t that she didn’t think that Laura was capable of looking after herself – far from it. Hell Laura was – no _had been_ ; they’d both left that behind them – Spartaca.  But still, who knows what could have happened if Laura hadn’t immediately revealed herself on the sands that day. Carmilla still remembered the dread that seeing Laura’s wide frightened eyes staring at her, and in turn, she had been so amazed that after all this time, Laura, her Laura, had been the gladiator that they had been fighting so hard to take down.

“Carm, you ready?” Laura’s voice brought Carmilla from her thoughts. The small girl was binding her hands with black tape, a remnant from her fighting days whilst Carmilla was tying her hair up into a high ponytail. She might be physically small, but Carmilla could easily see the fighter that still lived with Laura. Her back was arched and her eyes held a slight hard edge, watching Carmilla’s every move, assessing her and trying to pinpoint her weaknesses.

Carmilla was currently doing the same.

Laura had a tendency to leave her torso less guarded, wanting to draw the attack to her where she could then turn it upon her opponent.

“Whenever you’re ready, Creampuff.” She smirked.

Laura returned the smirk and beckoned for Carmilla to strike first. Faster than a normal human eye could see, Carmilla attacked, feinting to Laura’s left and then sending a spinning kick to her right side.

But Laura was no normal human. Not anymore.

She saw the twitch that hinted Carmilla’s true intentions and she easily ducked under the kick, sweeping her leg out, wanting to knock the vampire off her feet. Carmilla stumbled back, still amazed that Laura had managed to dodge her attack and then give one of her own, and so smoothly as well.

Fighting came naturally to Laura. That would never change.

Gritting her teeth, Carmilla shifted her weight, and regained her balance. So her little Creampuff wanted a fight? Well, she was more than happy to oblige. (After all, she had never been able to say no to Laura.)

Her lips twitched into a small smile and she charged. Carmilla aimed her blows to Laura’s upper body, trying to land a hit to her shoulder, her hip, her abdomen, even as far as ducking behind her and attempting to get her in a headlock. But Laura wasn’t just fast, she was smart. She managed to block each strike, refusing to land one of her own just yet. She would let Carmilla have her fun. She was almost surprised when Carmilla was suddenly behind her, trying to wrap her deceptively strong arms around her. Laura let Carmilla’s arms encircle her shoulders before she placed one foot back slightly in a standard Krav Maga stance and used her weight to lift Carmilla and flip her over her shoulder.

Carmilla landed heavily on her back, and in the blink of an eye, Laura was atop her, straddling her torso and using her arms to pin Carmilla’s above her head.

“Checkmate.” Laura smiled victoriously. “Again.” She added with a smirk.

Carmilla rolled her eyes. So maybe Laura had managed to defeat her more than a couple of times.

“Have you considered that I let you win?” she snarked, unamused by the fact that she had lost again.

Laura laughed, her melodious peals echoing around the training room. “Oh please Grouchy Mc Poutface, you really wanted to catch me off guard by coming up behind me. I know _you_ Carm. I know how you fight.” Her face softened and her eyes shone with affection at the vampire.

“I do not pout.” Carmilla ground out, causing Laura to laugh again.

Leaning down, she placed a gentle kiss to Carmilla’s lips before pulling back, much to Carmilla’s displeasure. “ _Of course_ you don’t.”

Leaning down again, Laura reconnected their lips, letting Carmilla’s arms go and pressing her body further into the vampire’s. The brunette instantly set one hand on Laura’s hip and the other on her neck, pulling her closer.

After all, they were already in this position. Why waste an opportunity?

Sliding her hand down from Laura’s neck slowly, she could feel the blonde’s sweat. That was odd, Laura had barely exerted herself in their little spar.

Pulling back slightly the brunette looked to Laura’s neck as an all too familiar smell assaulted her nostrils.

_Blood_.

With a rough gasp, Carmilla shot up, breathing heavily and looking around wildly for Laura.

Then she remembered.

Laura was _gone_.

Her body wracked with sobs as despair and loneliness came crashing down upon her. How many times must she dream of Laura? Every night she dreamt that Laura was still there, and each time she woke up and the reality of her actions tore open the already raw wound.

All that could be heard in the dark room were the choked sobs of a damned soul.

**Author's Note:**

> So apparently I'm actually unable to write happy fanfictions for Carmilla...


End file.
